


Solar x Male Reader

by flowersxfortunes



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersxfortunes/pseuds/flowersxfortunes
Summary: I have nothing against Eric Nam or whatever. I love him, I just didn't want to place Moonbyul in his character and ya know
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Let it Pour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Eric Nam or whatever. I love him, I just didn't want to place Moonbyul in his character and ya know

In the midst of the pouring summer rain, you sat in your car contemplating whether or not you should fight through it and go up to the house whose windows were spilling different colors. You weren't really a big fan of parties, especially not the kind where everyone gets too drunk to even function properly. You huffed out another breath as your phone dinged once more, another message from your friend flashing on the screen. 

*Yah! Where are you? Its getting lit in here.*

Your finger hovered over the keyboard for a while before you decided against replying and just stuffed your phone into your pocket and got out of your car, momentarily disoriented from the heavy downpour of rain.

Maybe it won't be too bad, you thought.

Just as you reached the door a taxi pulled up behind you and a figure got out. You stared at the woman for a minute, trying to figure out who it was. A girl in just a pair of leggings and shirt tied at her abdomen, which barely covered her toned abs came into view, her blonde hair visibly wet from the rain. She broke into a smile when she saw you standing there, you realized it was your cousin's girlfriend, Kim Yong Sun. Of course, she'd be here right? This is his house after all. You and Eric weren't all that close, sure you and him kinda grew up together and worked closely but you never really got along. 

"Hey, Y/N!" Yongsun greeted in a way that countered the rumbling of the thunderstorm that approached.

"Solar-ssi" You bowed your head a little. She scoffed at your formality, you smiled. "Aren't you a little bit too undressed for the weather?" She looked at her outfit and giggled a little.

"I just came back from dance practice, put in a few more hours than the other three. Didn't really have enough time to change." She shivered.

"We should go in, yeah?" You suggested and she nodded slightly shaking from the cold. You opened the door and the sudden blow of electric music and thick air almost had you stumbling back. You looked at the bodies pressed against one another and those already on the floor, red cups and bottles of liqour scattered on the floors. You felt Yongsun tap your shoulder, probably a sign ushering you to go in faster.

You stepped in followed by her, taking small steps, careful not to bump into the bodies or the funiture. All of Eric's friends were here and their friends with them, you barely knew anyone aside from a few exemptions. Everyone was here to celebrate the success of his new album, you didn't really need to be here but it would be your success too considering you produced some of his songs and even wrote a few. You made the concept, you took the photos, designed the album, basically made this album happen but none of it would ever be credited to you. No one even knew who you were, you were merely his cousin, some even assume you were just an assistant.

You heard Yongsun say she was going to go look for her friends. You nodded and headed to the direction of the kitchen yourself trying to fix a drink, you didn't drink much and you had to drive home, preferably sooner. Attending the party was all just for the sake of being seen there and that was enough, your presence wouldn't be missed.

You held the cup close to your lips as you weaved through the sweaty bodies, greeting a few people, the ones who knew congratulated you and some held a conversation before being dragged away by their friends. Soon after you were sat in the corner observing the people dancing and drinking, cheering once in a while when someone does anything nowhere less than annoying to the sober eye. 

It probably had been an hour of you sitting there, watching. You hadn't seen Eric or any of your friends, not even Yongsun or her bandmates. Yongsun, where could she be, probably somewhere giving her boyfriend a congratulatory gift. You shook the thought off and stood up, nowhere near being drunk. You found your friend, Daniel talking to a tipsy Ahn Hye Jin in the middle of the crowded kitchen. You walked up to them to tell him that you were heading home.

"Hey, I'm heading out." 

"Already?" He asked loudly, clearly drunk. The music wasn't even too loud in the kitchen. 

"Not really my scene." You laughed.

"Yeah yeah," he waved his hand at you and looked at Hyejin. "Oh, Y/N! This is Hwasa from Mamamoo."

"Yeah, I know who she is man." Hyejin laughed along with you this time. "Stay here for the night, okay Dan? You won't be able to go home in this state." He nodded drunkenly. 

"And Hwasa-ssi," her face scrunched up when you called her that, you laughed a little. "Hyejin-ah," you repeated and this time she smiled. "Do you have someone to take you and the girls home?" 

She shook her head, feeling dizzy after doing so. "Maybe we'll call a cab, I don't think Byul unnie will be drinking too much tonight."

You nodded, "alright, but call me if you guys need a ride okay?"

Just as you said that a stumbling Yongsun came into the room, if you weren't sober enough you'd think she was just as drunk as everybody else but you didn't miss the way her shoulders slighty shook as she walked. 

"H-Hyejin-ah, I-I-I'm going to head home f-first. Tell B-Byul and W-W-Wheein that I'll s-see you-you tomo-tomorrow." She stuttered taking in sharp inhales between words.

"Unnie, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" 

You and Hyejin asked at the same time.

"Y-yeah, I just- uh I need to go." She quickly gathered herself and took quick steps out.

You watched as she disappeared behind the door before coming back to your senses when a loud set of thunder erupted in the skies. "Hyejin, call me if you need anything okay?" You ran after the blonde and Hyejin just nodded.

"Yongsun!" You called out to her the moment you stepped onto the fake grass of Eric Nam's front lawn, the rain instantly soaking you. "Yongsun!" 

You found her sitting on the sidewalk a few feet away from the house, wrapping her arms around herself, not doing anything to block out the cold. You jogged to where she was shivering and whimpering taking your jacket off in the process. 

Yongsun looked up when she didn't feel the harsh impact of the raindrops on her skin to find you towering over her holding your jacket over her head. She sniffed and stood up shaking.

"W-what are you doing?" 

"You're gonna get sick out here, I'll take you home." 

"N-no its fine, I-I'll be fine." She was shivering badly.

"I'm not buying that, your lips are already turning blue and you're shaking like crazy. Come with me. Now, Yong." You never called her that before, you haven't interacted with her well enough unlike with Hyejin and Byulyi who you knew. 

She grit her teeth willing her jaw to stop shaking but she nodded nonetheless. You laid the jacket on her head and led her to your remodeled 1970 Chevrolet Camaro. You opened the door for her and she hesitated, "don't worry about getting the seat wet." You smiled reassuringly and got in.

As you got into the driver seat you instantly raised your shirt over your head and leaned in the backseat to get the towel you had for when you planned to go to the gym a few days ago but never did. You handed it to Yongsun and grabbed a shirt from the bag you took the towel from for yourself.

She dried herself off and you changed. In the state she's in you knew she wouldn't even acknowledge you being shirtless. "Your apartment is near Byul's place right?"

She only nodded in confirmation. You knew better than to ask what happened, you knew she didn't want to talk about it, you knew it was bad since she didn't even dare look at her phone that has been ringing nonstop, Eric's name flashing on the screen. 

The low rumbling of the old sports car and the uneven rythm of raindrops on the car were the only thing that resonated throughout the drive to her apartment.

"Men are trash." She suddenly said when you stopped at a red light.

"Every last one of us, yes." You agreed not looking at her. She looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers on her lap.

"Even you" She whispered, it was quiet enough that you barely heard it, sounding as if she wanted to convince herself of this fact. "But thank you." She looked at you now.

"Don't worry about it." You faced her and smiled a little.

"You didn't have to run after me."

"I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I didn't, knowing full well I could do something." She looked away with a frustrated look on her face. "I mean, I don't like seeing you hurt and if there was something I could do about it I would. Seeing you cry breaks my heart."

"You barely know me." She said quietly.

"I know, surprising isn't it?" You were back to being quiet after that, you got scared. Maybe the choice of words was too much for her but before you could overthink the situation further, you were already pulling up to her apartment building.

She grabbed her phone from your center console and proceeded to take the towel off of her shoulders.

"Keep it, I haven't used it yet. Its new." She wrapped it back around herself and nodded, not word slipped from her mouth not even as you said, "call me if you need anything, okay?" To which she only nodded.

You watched after her, making sure she got into the building safely before you drove to your own apartment on the other side of the city.

You put your phone down on the kitchen counter when you entered your apartment before you bent down to take off your soaked shoes. The device vibrated on the counter and you stood back up to see who messaged you.

* All men are trash, but not you. Thanks again. Goodnight Y/N. - ☀️ *


	2. Let Me (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fully detailed sex scene so bear with me.

Yongsun was walked down the hall to her apartment after a long session of dance practices and recordings that day, she was really tired and she wanted nothing more than to get home and cuddle up to her boyfriend. 

Turning the door to your shared apartment, she was a little shocked not seeing you in the living room where you would usually be playing video games or watching the news. She looked around the apartment calling out your name but she heard no answer.

"Baby?" She called out once more after taking off her shoes and coat. She saw that the door to your home office was slightly ajar and thought that maybe you were a little busy with a project. Yongsun made her way to the small room to find you sitting on the couch you had there but this time it was in the middle of the room facing away from the door. The room was too dark for her to see what you were doing.

She was going to call your name once more when she heard you groan. 

Is he... Masturbating? Yongsun thought. She walked up behind you and peeked over your shoulder to see you slowly stroking your erection to gifs and sexy photos of her you found on Tumblr. 

She was flustered, placing her hands on your shoulders she whispered your name. If it wasn't for the kiss on your neck that followed you would think you were gonna get murdered. "Keep going baby." She said when you started to let go of your dick. "Don't stop, I love it when you touch yourself." With that you continued pumping the length of your erection, faster this time. She circled around the couch and sat on the small table infront of it, watching as your breathing got faster and your hand moved swiftly.

Seeing her turned you on even more, with her short shorts and your college football jersey that she wore for practice, she snatched the phone in your hand and looked at the photos of her. 

She hummed. "Just couldn't wait for me to come home baby?" You could only groan with the look she was giving you. "Go faster."

You did as you were told, more profanities and moans coming out of your mouth. You could feel a heavy load threatening to spurt out when your girlfriend said, "don't cum." You groaned.

With that she pressed her open lips against yours and slowly bit on your lower lip, dragging it out with her. She then placed an open-mouth kiss on your neck, sucking slightly, her hand lifting your shirt up to your shoulders with no intentions of taking it off. She kissed your chest next, down to your abs, licking the valleys between each one causing you to throw your head back. You could feel her breath hover over your painfully erect cock and you looked down at her. She licked the underside of it, took its full length into her mouth and up again releasing the head with a pop not doing anything to help with trying to calm your release down.

Standing up she took off her shirt, throwing it somewhere, "you look so hot when you can't wait for me, love." She proceeded to straddle your hips, your dick laying beneath her clothed sex. She grinded hard on you, slow but hard. Kissing, biting, sucking and licking at the area around your jaw. 

Yongsun grinded faster, small moans spilling out of her mouth as they did from yours. "You're so big baby and so hard for me. I've been thinking about how good you fill me up all day long. I wanted to call you up and tell you to come see me so you could fuck me in the bathroom. I've been so wet for you, baby." She said in a hushed and breathy voice directly into your ear as she grinded in your hard dick. "Mm, I want you to ruin my pussy. Please fuck me hard, daddy." 

That's all it took for you to start unbuttoning her shorts and slid them down her creamy legs along with her lace panties and took off her bra as well. Her nipples were swollen with the need for attention and her pussy was glistening with excitement and you pulled her to straddle your hips once more. She grabbed your cock and slowly sunk into it, her breathing rapidly increasing with every inch that disappeared into her cunt. The tension building in your lower stomach once more.

"Oh, you feel so good baby." She moaned. It had been a while since you had this kind of sex, with the both of you being busy with your projects it was always just quickies in the morning before getting ready for work, which explains you getting off to her pictures, you hardly saw her or had the energy enough to fuck when she got home.

Yongsun started rocking her hips at a pace you both liked, your hips thrusting up to go deeper once in a while. The two of you became a mess of moans as the pace got quicker. "Give me more, daddy." You gripped her waist and started pounding up to meet her hips, her breasts bouncing with every thrust.

"Fuck, you're so tight babygirl." You groaned and took one of her nipples into your mouth, sucking on it.

"Yesss faster please!" She moaned loudly. You didn't care if the neighbors heard all you cared about was how good her walls were massaging your dick. "Ahh I'm gonna cum, daddy. Can I cum please?" 

"Hold it," you said pulling her up and making her kneel on the couch, hands clutching at the armrest on the other side. You thrusted into her again and started going faster, harder and deeper.

"Fuck, daddy that feels so good!" She moaned loudly over the sound of your skin slapping against each other and the wetness pooling around your thighs and hips.

You could feel her walls start to suffocate your dick and her insides start to convulse. "Cum for me, baby." You whispered in her ear, earning you a loud and high-pitched moan. 

With a pinch of her nipple, her orgasm came crashing in waves. You kept your pace helping her ride it out as you felt yours getting there. "Fuck it, Yong I'm gonna cum too." 

You started to pull out when she took your hand and pulled you closer stopping you from doing so, "I want it inside," then she started rocking her hips to meet your thrusts.

Your load came in rope after rope, it didn't want to stop as you pushed into her more burying your seed deep in her. Jaw slacking at the friction.

The two of you slumped onto the couch covered in a sheet of sweat, chests heaving, barely catching your breaths. "That was amazing." You whispered.

"Tell me abou it." She laughed, it had always warmed your heart knowing how comfortable enough you were to go from steamy lovers to giggle maniacs in a matter of seconds.

Yongsun laid her head on your chest facing you, her hand in your hair moving it around making different hairstyles. You laughed whenever she'd make a face.

You loved this, the two of you spending time together doing who knows what. The sex was just a bonus, getting to hold her in your arms with her Yeba self and all. She was sexy and charming and oh so beautiful, dominating even but she was also goofy and smart and funny. You just loved everything about her. Sure, it was such an honor to say that Solar was your girlfriend but it was an even greater honor to say Yongsun was. 

A poke on the cheek pulled you out of your thoughts and you saw your girlfriend with her beautiful brown eyes, laying warmly on your chest, a small smile on her lips. "What you thinking about there?" 

"You and how much I love you." You kissed her nose.

She scrunched up her face and wiggled around, a common thing she does when you say something that sends a flurry of butterflies to go wild in her stomach, this caused you to laugh. She was so cute.

"You wanna get changed?" You asked to which she nodded. You started to get up but Yongsun wasn't doing the same, you looked at her confused, "what's wrong baby?"

"I can't get up." She said shyly, acting as if it was the first time this happened. You laughed a little bending down to place a kiss on her sweaty forehead and scooped her up in your arms.

She made the most random remarks that made you laugh as you made your way to your bedroom and into your bathroom. You both washed up a little, bumping into each other once in a while, a comfortable silence hung in the air. 

After washing up and changing, the two of you got into bed. Cuddles after sex were her favorite thing, but then again cuddles in general were. Slowly as the night fell deeper, Yongsun's breathing relaxed and soon after you could hear little snores coming from her. You fell asleep that night completely content with the life you had.


End file.
